Charlie Swan: Vampire Slayer
by NicoleFictionWriter
Summary: Charlie is trying to make the town safe before his daughter comes to live with him. After finding out werewolves and vampires live in the town of Forks, he teams up with his werewolf friends to fight the vampires. (Rated T for limited blood/gore, mild swearing, and some intense action. [No lemons.])


Charlie Swan: Vampire Slayer/Chapter 1: The Finding of the Pack

I sat at the kitchen table, sipping my hot coffee. I glanced outside, where clouds hung close to the ground and rain pelted the porch. A folded newspaper sat in front of me. The title read "Strange Dog-Like Tracks Found in Forks Forest." If there were dog tracks, what was the worry? But oh, of course, everybody knew dogs hated being out in the rain. If it wasn't an actual dog, what was it?

I contemplated the possibilities when my thoughts were interrupted by a phone call. Ugh, it was Bella's mom. "Yes, Renee? Mhm. Mhm. Yes, I did. Yeah, I'm sure. Mhm. Uh, no. Mhm." Most of our conversations went something like that. They're not pleasurable, nor are they interesting in any way, shape, or form. I tend to not call Renee as often as I can. But this conversation was about Bella. Bella is my daughter who lives in Florida with Renee. The last time I saw her was...

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Renee, I'll call you back. I have someone at the door." She groaned.

"Okay," she said without questions.

I walked to the door slowly, pulled the chain lock, and peeked out the door. No one was there. I unlocked to door, grabbed my shot gun and quickly stepped onto the porch. There were three reasons why that knocking was weird. 1; It's school hours, and there are only a handful of students who actually live in forks. 2; Nobody could run away as fast as it would take for me to look out the door. 3; It's raining outside. Why would people be running through the rain to knock on some door that belongs to a house in the middle of no where?

I stood outside, shotgun in my hands. "Where are you?!" I yelled. "I know you're out there!" I felt a slight tap on my shoulder. I quickly turned around. To my surprise, it was Jacob Black. "Oh, hello. I thought you'd be in school?"

"I don't have school today, the reservation school goes from Tuesday through Friday.

"Oh, okay. What do you need?" I raised an eyebrow at the boy. "He needs a hair cut," I thought to myself.

"Well, I understand you've found out about the dog-like tracks found in the woods?"

I shook my head, "Mhm."

"Well, we're doing insider interviews, and I'd like to ask you if you've ever seen anything about it. Tracks, heard howling at night, or found carcasses of rodents?"

"Well, I can't say that I have. But I do know that there is someone attacking all the deer out there. Whenever I go hunting, all I see are dead deer."

"Uhm," Jacob said awkwardly, "can you describe them to me?"

"Well, their guts are usually pouring out, blood tends to come in streaks across the ground, and claw marks appear across the animal."  
I spotted a deer in between the trees. It's glowing green eyes stared at us. I stood in front of Jacob, his back to the deer. Suddenly, the deer squealed, and started galloping around. Jacob raised and eyebrow, quickly turned away, and sprinted. He started running like a dog! Hair sprouted on his arms and legs. He turned around, and his shirt ripped off. He ran off into the woods for a few minutes. I didn't see the deer anymore. I ran into the woods, my shotgun still in my hand. "What's going on?!" I yelled. I swam through bushes and trees until I found two wolves feasting on the helpless animal. "What the hell?"  
I loaded my shotgun and pointed at the two of them, switching back and fourth. "Woah, buddy. No need to get so uptight!" someone said.

"Who said that? And what the hell is going on?!" The wolf on the right growled a low growl, and slowly stepped closer to me. "Oh shit. Sorry?"

"Back off, buddy. We all gotta eat." One of the wolves grumbled.

"Sorry, Charlie. Sam gets a little bit of anxiety when he hasn't eaten."

"What the hell are you?!"

"Oh, sorry." The wolf stood up, shed all of its hair, and transformed into Jacob. "My family is actually a clan of werewolves."


End file.
